Zombies Chronicles
Zombies Chronicles is the fifth Downloadable Content (DLC) pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It will be released for the PlayStation 4 on May 16, 2017 and then a later date for Xbox One and PC. It will be available for $30.00 on the PlayStation Store, Xbox LIVE Marketplace, and Steam. This DLC pack, however, is not included within the Season Pass. This DLC pack includes 8 Zombies maps, the Ray Gun Mark 2, and 8 new GobbleGums. Maps Zombies Maps Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten features many of its original features from Black Ops, such as the Mule Kick machine found in the starting room, with Der Wunderfizz and GobbleGum Machines added in the map. All the wall weapons are replaced with 2065 era weapons with their pricing, as well as the Locus replacing the Kar98k inside the Sniper Cabinet for 5000 points. Many Mystery Box weapons have been taken from previous Black Ops III maps, however, weapons such as the Galil, M16, Ray Gun Mark 2, and Annihilator have been added. Verrückt Verrückt features many of its original features from Black Ops, with the exception of the Winter's Howl, which is replaced by the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Der Wunderfizz and GobbleGum Machines have been added in, and all weapons on the map are changed to 2065 era weapons, with the Annihilator and other weapons added in. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa features many of its features from Black Ops, with the exception that Quick Revive will be found in the starting room on solo, putting Mule Kick into the mix of random Perk Machines. Der Wunderfizz and GobbleGum Machines have been added in, with all of the weapons of the map changed to 2065 era weapons, plus the Annihilator and other weapons added in. Kino der Toten Kino der Toten features many of its features from Black Ops, with Der Wunderfizz and GobbleGum Machines added in, as well as all of the weapons on the map changing to 2065 era weapons, with the Annihilator and other weapons added in. Ascension Ascension features many of its features from its original version, with the exception of PhD Flopper, which is replaced by Widow's Wine. Every other feature returns with Der Wunderfizz and GobbleGum machines added in. All weapons have been replaced by 2065 era weapons, with some weapons such as the Annihilator added in. Shangri-La Shangri-La will appear remastered in this DLC pack. Moon Moon features most of its features from its original version. This includes the No Man's Land area functions (Juggernog and Speed Cola, Pack-a-Punch doors, and round system), the Wave Gun/Zap Guns, the QED, the Gersch Device, original weapons (Galil, Commando, MP40, Ray Gun Mark 2), Jump Pads, and the Easter Eggs. GobbleGum machines have been added in and some changes have been made into the map; textures have been improved, PhD Flopper has been replaced by Widow's Wine, and the Golden Rod is already included, and the Space Dog Easter Egg has been added. The faction is the Original Characters and Samantha Maxis replacing Edward Richtofen after the Richtofen's Grand Scheme Easter Egg. Origins Origins will appear remastered in this DLC pack. The MG08/15 has returned. GobbleGums Eight new GobbleGums have been added to this DLC pack. * Soda Fountain - An orange Mega GobbleGum with 5 activations. Grants the player an additional perk when purchasing one perk. Videos